Increasing the surface area of the anodes in many types of capacitors can increase capacitance. One approach to increasing the surface area is to form the anode from powder particles that are fused together such that pores are positioned between different fused particles. These pores provide the desired increase in the surface area of the anode; however, these capacitors have suffered from an inability to get both the capacitance and the delivered to stored energy ratio (electrical porosity) above desired target levels. For the above reasons, there is a need for improved capacitor anodes.